The exhibition of various types of animals such as dogs, horses, cats, rabbits, etc., has long been an activity enjoyed by many, but often spectators lack an understanding or appreciation of these events. For example, in a typical dog show, as many as 130 breeds of dogs may be exhibited, and each of these breeds may be exhibited in a variety of ways under a set of arcane rules which are understood by few. While many people may be interested in learning the details of exhibiting animals, it is extremely difficult to learn from exhibitors at these events, as they are occupied with other matters. In addition, there are few reference volumes available for novices, thus further restricting the available sources of information.
Furthermore, given the wide variety of available breeds, it is often difficult to determine which animal is best suited to a person's situation. This information is often not presented in forms which are easily understood.
Accordingly, no method or means is known for instructing individuals in the art of exhibiting animals while providing instruction as to the characteristics of various breeds, and presenting this information in a manner which is enjoyable and easy to understand.